The demon of the Merry Go!
by sanjifanforever
Summary: MOSS HEAD! Good, now that I have your attention, please read. Real summary inside!
1. SANJI! OH MY GOD! WHERE!

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 1: SANJI! OH MY GOD! WHERE?!

"It's Saturday night!" I told my mom at 8:59 at night, turning the TV on.

Mom smiled, "Oh, that show's on," I peeked through my fingers as the marine pulled the trigger of a handgun on Nami.

"OH MY GOD! Mom, look!" I pointed to a blond-haired man in a tuxedo who was kicking the crap out of the marine.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That, Mom, is Sanji, the coolest dude to ever show up on TV! He's my hero!" I declared. Mom laughed then left as I sat and eagerly watched my hero's every move.

"How dare you shoot at Nami, you piece of crap?" Sanji stood bravely in front of the marine. Sanji was bleeding from the bullet in his shoulder. Nami was behind him.

She gasped. "Sanji! Your shoulder!"

"It's fine, Nami. Go find Luffy and Moss Head. Usopp, Chopper, and Robin are already safe on the ship. We gotta get off this island." Sanji groaned, holding his side in pain. His rib was broken. Nami ran to find the others. I watched in stunned silence as the blond fought valiantly. After that, Nami and the rest of the crew got to Sanji.

"Gum-gum Pistol!" Luffy flung the marines back. Sanji jumped on the ship.

"If only I could meet Sanji!" I exclaimed.

Sanji smiled in the TV screen and grabbed my hand. Next thing I know, I'm standing on deck, the crew grinning at me save for Zolo who was sleeping."Hello, my name is Sanji. My beautiful flower, may I have the plesure of knowing your's?"

I stared at my hero in shock. I was actually meeting _him_! "My name is Kira." I manged to say.

"Ah, Kira, what a perfect name." Sanji kissed my hand while heart eyes.

I laughed, "I love your heart eyes." Sanji grinned. Luffy walked up to me.

"My name is Luffy." The rubber boy streached his right lip. "I'm a rubber man!" I acted surprised though I knew everyone. Everybody introduced themselves. Zolo was still snoring away.

I pinched his nose. "WHAT THE-!" He snorted awake. I grinned at him. "Who's her?" Zolo asked, pointing to me.

"I'm Kira, your worst nightmare. Nice to meet you." I smiled innocently. I handed him a list. "160 ways to annoy you! I made 'em myself!"

"Somebody hand me my swords!" Zolo yelled, tearing up the list.

I laughed, "I have copies, Fugus Man!"

"Zolo! You can't kill our newst nakama!" Luffy cried. "Kira, join my crew!"

I pulled out my harmonica and blew a note. "Yes sir, Luffy!"

"A musician?! Yea!" Luffy shouted. "Play a song!"

I smiled and played 'When the saints go marching in'.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

Author's note: Woohoo! First chapter done! Please, please review! Each reviewer gets a chocolate bunny! Also, Kira isn't my real name. My real name is Kerri, but Kira is what I wish my name was!


	2. Breakfast

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 2: Breakfast

Nami and I were in the girl cabin the next morning. "So, Kira, what's your life like?"

"Well, I get sugar rushes, annoy my friends, annoy Fungus head..."

"Fungus head?" Nami intereupted.

I laughed, "Oh, that's what I call Zolo. My cyber buddy, waver-chan, made it up." Nami laughed. "I also play with my dog, obess over Sanji, write fanfics about Sanji, watch Youtube videos about Sanji, read manga, speak Japanese, make people laugh, and read books."

Nami laughed again, "You love Sanji, don't you?"

"Sanji-san sukida." I replied. "That means 'I love you, Sanji' in Japanese."

"Kira-san sukida!" Sanji replied from the doorway. "Domo arigoto, Kira-san. (thank you very much, Kira)" He bowed gracefully.

I laughed, "Do itashimashite. (you're welcome)"

"I have breakfast ready and waiting." We all walked to the kitchen table where Sanji had prepared pancakes and sasuage. The rest of the crew were seated.

"Kira, eat fast! Luffy steals!" Usopp warned as Luffy snatched a pancacke from his plate while inhaling his own.

Luffy came for mine. I sprayed syrup at him. "Ow, you got it in my eye!" The rubber boy complained as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Weren't expectin' a counterattack, were ya?" I teased. "Stay away from my food, I have a fork!" Luffy stayed away after that. When we were finished, I was bored. "I wished I had a laptop." I sighed. Suddenly, one appeared! "YAY!"

Sanji walked over and sat beside me. "What's that?"

"It's a computer." I had an evil thought. "Sanji, I wanna show you something."

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Sanji cried.

Zolo yelled, "Shaddup!"

"Zolo, I wanna show you something too." I smiled evilly.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE GET THAT IDEA?! LOVE COOK AND I ARE BOTH BOYS!! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE GOTTA TELL PEOPLE? WE ARE NOT GAY!!" Zolo screamed.

I just rolled around on deck in laughter.

* * *

Author's note: Funny, huh? Don't worry, Sanji and Zolo aren't scarred for life. I erased this from their memories. All the Japanese words I used are real. I do speak some japanese, but not much. waver-chan, you will be in the next chapter when I annoy Zolo! Please review!


	3. Zolo goes insane!

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 3: Zolo goes insane!

Sanji and I were talking in the kitchen while he made lunch. I admired the way he so elegently prepared the food like it was a show. I clapped. "You are so cool, Sanji-kun!"

"Thank you, Kira-chan." Sanji smiled in his blue pin-striped shirt. His jacket was hung on the chair beside me. "Taste some," He handed the ladle to me. I tasted the brown soup.

I exclaimed, "Oishii (delicious)!"

"Arigoto, Kira-chan!" Sanji grinned. He tasted some himself. "Could use some more seasoning,"

"Ok, I'm gonna go see what the others are doing."

"Dewa mata (see you)."

I walked out and saw Luffy sitting on the mast head. "You'd think he would be afraid of falling."

"No, he falls off all the time." Robin said from her lawn chair where she was reading. Nami was reading as well. Zolo was sleeping and Usopp was telling a story to Chopper.

_Perfect! But first I'm gonna get a friend._ I thought. Waver-chan appeared.

"YAY! I'm in the story!" She turned and looked. "Fungus man!" We both smiled evilly and got to work doing all 160 ways to annoy him.

* * *

At the end of our 'work', Zolo looked like a clown with a 'Sanji's my best friend' button pined to his shirt. We laughed.

He woke up. "You're dead!" Waver-chan and I ran away from Zolo the Clown as he chased us with his white sword. Then we hid behind Sanji.

Sanji laughed when he saw Zolo. "You look very pretty, Moss Head."

"Not another word or I kill you." Zolo growled.

Sanji smiled, "Maybe you'll get some fans now."

Zolo and Sanji fought for a few minutes then Nami came and hit them. "Shaddup, both of you!"

"Zolo, anata baka." I told Sanji. He and Waver-chan laughed.

Zolo growled, What did she say?"

"I said Zolo, you idiot." I laughed. Zolo went to nap. Waver-chan disappeared.

Robin said, "Prankster-san, you speak Japanese?"

"A little," I replied. "I can ask for some foods, ask how someone is, say thank you and you're welcome, and a few other words."

Luffy asked, "Can you ask Sanji for meat?"

I smiled, "Sanji-kun, niku kudosai dozo (may I have some meat please)?"

"Iie Luffy (no Luffy)!" Sanji replied.

Luffy looked wide-eyed. "Cool! What did Sanji say?"

"He said no." I responded. "Sanji-kun, aisukurimu kudosai, dozo?"

Sanji smiled, "Hai, Kira-chan!" He went to the kitchen. I cheered.

"What'd he say?" Usopp asked.

"I asked him for ice cream." I said.

"And?" Luffy drooled.

"He said hai." I replied.

Luffy looked confused. "Why would he say 'hi' if you asked him a question?"

I laughed. "No, Luffy, anata baka. He said the Japanese word for yes. You just pronounce it like you're saying 'hi'!"

"ICE CREAM!" Luffy and Chopper shouted.

"AISUKURIMU!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Luffy said.

I giggled, "Aisukurimu means ice cream in Japanese. I better stop talking in Japanese of I'll break your brain."

"Immpossible!" Nami exclaimed. "Kira, there's nothing to break in there."

I laughed.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter was an idea Aqua Girl, a reviewer, had so all the credit goes to her! You know what to do!


	4. NamiUsopp, Namiluffy, and NamiZolo

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

Author's note: As I said in the last chapter, this chapter's idea is Aqua Girl's. She let me use it, so thanks Aqua Girl!

* * *

Chapter 4: Nami/Usopp, Nami/luffy, and Nami/Zolo

"Nami! I need you to see somthin'!" I shouted. I pulled up a list of Usopp/Nami, Lu/Na, and Zo/Na fics.

Nami screamed. "I'm not in love with them!"

"Is something wrong, Nami?" Sanji dashed out of the litchen.

"No," She replied. I showed Sanji my laptop. Usopp and Luffy laughed.

"You think it's funny?!" Sanji chased and kicked them. Zolo peered at the screen.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Zolo was shocked. Sanji and him started fighting while I laughed.

When Sanji was satified, he rolled up his sleeves and smiled at me. "Back to the ice cream."

"AISUKURIMU!!" I yelled happily. "Nami, I write Sanji/Nami fics."

Nami shrugged, "Not so bad,"

"Robin, I've paired Sanji with you as well." I grinned.

Robin chuckled, "May I read it, please?"

"Of course!" I pulled my stories up and Nami and Robin read them. "Like 'em?"

"They were great!" Robin said.

Nami laughed, "You speak so fondly of Sanji in _Best Brothers?_."

Luffy asked, "Do write about anyone else?"

"I wrote an Usopp fic for his birthday." I said. "I never posted it."

"Thank you, Kira." Usopp responded.

I write about Sanji the most because he's my hero!" I exclaimed.

"Who'd wanna idozile that guy?" Zolo asked.

I stepped on his foot, making Zolo yell in pain. "I would!"

Chopper laughed, "Don't break his toes!"

I grinned at Chopper. "Don't worry, little buddy. I promise I won't."

"Kira-chan, Nami, Robin, ice cream is done!" Sanji went heart eyes. I had another evil thought.

* * *

Author's note: Sanji is so kind to make me ice cream! Please review!


	5. Eating contest

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 5: Eating contest

"Sanji-kun, you're the best chef in the universe!" I exclaimed after tasting his chocolate ice cream.

Sanji went heart eyes. "Kira-chan is so sweet!"

"Zolo, I challenge you to a ice cream eating contest!" I declared.

Zolo grinned, "I accept. What are the stakes?"

I smiled evilly, "If I win, you have to do the Chicken Dance in your underwear!"

Zolo flinched, "Ok, but if I win, you have to stop annoying me forever!"

I gulped. "Accepted! After one minute, whoever ate the most wins!" We both ate ice cream as fast as we could. Sanji timed us. Zolo stopped due to a giant brain freeze.

"Time!" Sanji said. I had won by a landslide.

Zolo yelled, "How did you not get a brain feeze?"

I laughed, "Can't get a brain freeze if you have no brain! Chicken Dance time!"

Zolo stripped to his underwear. I put on the Chicken Dance music. Zolo danced while we all laughed. Sanji took a picture. "No flash photography!"

"Ok, I gigged. I turned the flash off my camra and snapped a few pictures. "These are going to all my friends!"

"How long do I gotta do this?!" Zolo looked like an angry chicken. I laughed.

I gasped, "Until a ship passes and all the crew sees you! Here they come!" Zolo groaned as a crew of Zolo fan girls all screamed.

If it was possible to die from laughter, that would've killed me.

* * *

Author's note: That was SWEET!

Sanji: Waver-chan, here's your aisukurimu! (hands big bowl). Please review, all my adoring fans!


	6. Japanese lesson

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 6: Japanese lesson

"Kira, teach me Japanese!" Luffy shouted eagerly after we had all got done laughing over Zolo's Chicken Dance.

I smiled at Sanji. "Sanji-kun, can you help me?"

"Yodokumay, Kira-chan (With pleasure, Kira)!" Sanji went heart eyes. I laughed.

"Arigoto!" I hugged him. "Ok, Luffy, ready?"

"Hai!" He nodded.

"Very good," I laughed. "Let's start with something easy. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Dozo yoroku!" Luffy said.

"Yo-rosh-she-ku," I replied slowly.

"Dozo yoroshiku!" Luffy grinned. "What'd I say?"

I answered, "Pleased to meet you."

"Cool!" Luffy grinned wider. "Teach me more!"

"Ok, Sanji, I need help. I wanna teach Luffy some conversation. Luffy, pay attention." Sanji and I stood in front of each other.

"Koneechiwa!" Sanji said. "Koneechiwa means hello or good day."

"Koneechiwa, Sanji-kun! Hachimashite?" I replied. I looked at Luffy. He was picking his nose. "Luffy, do you wanna learn or not?"

Luffy clapped his sandels together. "Sanji, I'm hungry! I want meat!" I was a bit disappointed that Luffy didn't want to learn more. I was having fun teaching him.

Sanji smiled cleverly. "I'll only give you some if you learn to ask in Japanese."

"Kira, TELL ME NOW!" Luffy was shaking me.

I laughed, "Niku kudasai, dozo?"

"Nifu kaduhi!" Luffy said. I laughed.

Sanji groaned, "Close enough!"

"Sanji-kun, may I help with lunch?" I asked. "Dozo (please)?"

"Sure, Kira-chan!" Sanji and I walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Author's note: I got sent to my other aunt first so updates for today! YAY!

Sanji: Please review! It makes Kira-chan oh so very happy!


	7. Zolo and I sing

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece. I also don't own the song "I'll make a man out of you"

* * *

Chapter 7: Zolo and I sing

"Zolo," I poked Zolo. He was on deck, sleeping against the rail. Zolo didn't move. "ZOLO!" I shouted into his ear while poking him. The green-haired swordsman was so startled, he fell overboard. I laughed.

"Kira, I'm gonna kill you!" Zolo chased me.

"SANJI-KUN!" I yelled. "I HAVE A GREEN-HAIRED IDIOT CHASING ME! I NEED YOU!" Nami and Robin were laughing along with Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy.

Sanji ran out of the kitchen. "SWORD BOY!"

I ran and hugged him. "My hero has returned!" Sanji grinned.

"Stop hiding behind him!" Zolo yelled.

"Ok," I hid behind Robin's chair. "That better? I'm hiding behind a her, now!"

Zolo groaned. I followed Sanji into the kitchen to talk. "Why do you like annoying Zolo so much? Is it cuz you love him?" Sanji smiled, washing a knife.

I took a seat and laughed. "No, it's just fun. Anyway, I LUVS YOU! You should be able to tell!"

Sanji laughed. I turned my head to one side, trying to get my brown hair to fall over my eye. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to be like you," I said. "Your hairstyle is too hard! I can't get it to stay!" I shook my head furiously.

Sanji set down his dish and walked over to me. "Here, let me help." He gently played with my hair until he got it to fall over my eye.

"Domo arigoto, Sanji-kun."I replied.

Sanji smiled, "Why would you want hair over your nice beautiful brown eyes?

"Sanji, why are you so kind?" I hugged him. "I like hugging you!"

Sanji chuckled, "I'm flattered. Being kind is a lot better than being mean."

I nodded. "Sanji,"

"Yes?"

"Would you tell me about the Great Blue?"

"Of course!" Sanji told me everything about it. I was happy I had asked because Sanji looked like me in a chocolate shop. I loved his smile as he told me of all the great recipes he could make.

"Sanji, I beileve it's real! And I'll help you find it!" I said.

Sanji hugged me. "Why do you love me so much?"

"I love how you outwitted Crocodile in Alabasta and destroyed Eneru's ship!" I exclaimed.

Sanji chuckled. "So you love how I work behind the scenes."

"Yes! I also love how you protect Nami." I said. On deck, I turned on a TV and put _Mulan_ in the VCR. "I'll make a man out of you" played.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!" Zolo and I both started singing. We looked at each other, but kept singing (won't bore you with the lyrics).

At the end, the crew clapped. "Wow Kira, that was good." Zolo said.

"Not too bad yourself, Fungus Man." I told Zolo.

"Let's have karaoke!!" Luffy shouted. We all agreed.

* * *

Author's note: My cousins, my aunt, and I went to another relative today so I got one update so far! Tommarow, I GO HOME!! YAY!! Please review!


	8. The singing contest

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece. I also don't own the song "I'll make a man out of you" or any songs that appear in this chapter.

Author's note: The lyrics are the words in italics.

* * *

Chapter 8: The singing contest

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were judges of the kairoke contest. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

Sanji raised his hand. He sang Dessert wa kimi.

_Take my hand HONEY  
welcome to my ROMANTIC DINNER  
be happy HONEY  
take it easy and relax  
taste my MAIN DISH  
but, don't forget your DESSERT_

_before the food, everyone is equal  
that's my worst MANNER  
i'll give my affection for girls  
that's my best service_

_BABY i shell give it for your smile  
sonarating MELODY KNIFE & FORK  
BABY let's enjoy the faith we met  
if someone stand on my way, i'll KICK & DOWN_

_in front of mother, everyone is a child  
it's the same thing. it's necessary  
i shell polish to shine the beautiful things  
that's my absolute RULE_

_BABY i shell wisper like a moon  
melting PINK & GREEN  
BABY just like the lalaby for lost kitten  
for annoying people are good enought for KICK & DOWN_

_take my hand HONEY  
welcome to my DRAMATIC DINNER  
be happy HONEY  
take it easy, relax  
become lighthead by the red WINE  
and, don't forget your DESSERT_

Nami sang _Concrete Angel_ by Martina Mcbride.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Zolo sang Rockstar by Nickelback._

_I'm through with standing in line  
to clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
quite the way I want it to be  
I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me  
I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
blow my money for me  
I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
I'm gonna sing those songs  
that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
from a pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong  
Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Robin sang Holding out for a hero by Bonnie Tyler._

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what i need_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

_I the mountains neath the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

I sang _All that I'm livin' for_ by Evanescence.

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.

"Nami, Robin, Kira, you were all great!" Sanji hugged me.

I giggled, "Sanji, I love your song."

"Time for the results." Chopper announced.

"Robin wins!" Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy said in unison.

"YAY!" I shouted. Later that night, we partied and sang songs until we finally couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

Author's note: That chapter sucked, I know. _All that I'm livin' for_ by Evanescence is my FAVORITE song! Please review!


	9. The sword

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

Author's note: Sorry for the late updates! I've been working on my original story "The demon in the snow" on . If you wanna see my real sword go to: /images/500/46BK1403.jpg and tell me what you think of it in the review. YAY! 9th chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: The sword

"Sweet blade!" I was sitting cross-legged on deck, looking at the most beauitful sword I'd ever seen on my laptop.

Sanji walked over and sat beside me. "What's up, Kira?"

I grinned, "Look at this sweet blade!" Sanji looked at it and smiled.

"Nice,"

I said, "I know Fungus Man would be more interested but I wanted to show you too."

Sanji ruffled my brown hair. "Kira, you amaze me."

"Why?" I asked, curiously looking up at him.

Sanji laughed, "You're beautiful just like that blade."

"Thanks Sanji-kun! You're handsome!" I hugged him.

"Guess I better make lunch," He stood and went to the kitchen. I walked over to Zolo who looking out to sea, leaning against the rail.

"Yo Zolo! What's up?" I said.

Zolo stared at me. "You sick, Kira?" He felt my forehead. I smiled.

"No, look at this sweet blade!" I showed it to him.

He whistled in appreciation. "Awesome," I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, it appeared.

"Sweet!" I shouted. "Zolo, wanna swordfight?"

"Do you know how?"

I grinned, "A little, but I've also seen you fight on TV."

"Ok," Zolo put his sword in his mouth before putting the other two in each hand. Zolo and I smiled at each other. I attacked, but Zolo dodged easily. "Good form,"

"Thanks!" I smiled. "Sanji's fights aren't the only ones I study!" I was totally unaware of anything other than this fight. Zolo was almost the greatest swordsman and I intended to give him a worthy challange. I could see Zolo was enjoying it as much as I was. He was grinning between Wado (white sword).

I jumped away before he could pin me. "Almost had ya!"

I stuck my tongue out. "Too bad, Sword Boy!" I teased. Zolo chuckled. After ten minutes, Zolo had pinned me. I laughed. "Good fight," Zolo helped me up.

"You're good with a sword." Zolo praised. I hugged him.

"Coming from you, it means a lot." I said. I noticed Luffy and the others. "You guys watch the fight?"

Luffy nodded. "You were good."

"Well done, Prankster-san." Robin said. The rest of the crew agreed.

"Zolo, do you have some sword polish?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. For the rest of the afternoon, Zolo and I talked about swords and all his battles while polishing our swords.

* * *

Author's note: See? Zolo and I can be friends! Please review and you get chocolate!


	10. My friend Raven

The demon of the Merry Go!

Summary: I get sucked into the TV while watching One Piece! (don't worry peoples, it's the funimation dub) I annoy Zolo to no end, drool over Sanji, and have fun with the crew.

Disclaimer: Though I own the ways to annoy him, I do not own Zolo, Sanji, or any character in One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 10: My friend Raven

"Time to invite another friend!" I said.

Zolo froze. "She's gonna annoy me, right?"

"Quite the opposite, Mold Spot!" I grinned. "She's a huge fan girl of your's!" Raven, my friend, appeared.

"ZOLO!!" Raven rushed over and hugged him.

Zolo relaxed a little. "Uh...Hi."

"I'm your biggest fan!" She exclaimed. Zolo smiled.

"Cool." He replied and went to go take a nap.

I laughed, "Jeez, he doesn't want me to annoy him yet he gives me so many endless opportunities!" I uncapped a pink marker.

Raven said, "Please don't annoy Zolo."

I got another evil idea when I saw Sanji fawning over Nami and Robin. "Ok, compromise. You can annoy Sanji by sticking all his pots to the celling."

"Yay," Raven replied.

* * *

An hour later, Zolo woke up to pink marker on his face. He discovered this by rubbing at his eyes. On his stomach was a note.

_Sanji wuz here. _

"That cook is gonna die!" Zolo muttered.

Meanwhile, Sanji entered the kitchen as a pot fell on his head. Sanji instantly noticed all his pots glued to the celling. He read a note on the table.

_Zolo wuz hear_

"That swordsman is gonna pay!" Sanji mumbled. The two pissed off pirates attacked each other and fought without any words spoken other than insults. Finally, after ten minutes of intense fighting, Sanji asked, "Why did you glue all my pots to the celling?"

Mold Spot laughed, "I could annoy you way more easily than by doing that. Why did you decoate my face?"

"I didn't," Sanji responded.

"But you left a note!" They shouted in unison. Also in unison, they looked at me.

Unable to control it any longer, I burst out laughing. "You two are too easy!" I gasped.

Sanji hugged me. "Very funny, Kira." He smiled.

"Oh, I just left the note, Sanji. Raven glued all your pots to the celling. She gets the credit for that one." I replied.

Zolo roared, "You are 99.9 percent evil!"

I looked at him. "What about the last one percent?" Zolo unsheathed Wado.

"And one percent dead!" Zolo chased me as Raven disappeared.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not updating fast. Major case of Writer's Block. And about the note I left for Sanji, I purposely used hear instead of here. If you review, you get to dye Zolo's hair any color you want!


	11. Marines!

Author's note: Sorry for the lateness, but I didn't feel that motivated to write.

Disclamer: Don't own one piece.

* * *

Chapter 11: Marines!

"Morning, Sanji!" I said, walking into the kitchen as he was making breakfast.

Sanji hugged me. "Morning, Cutie." I smiled. "Waffles?"

"Yes, please!" I hugged him back.

Sanji replied, "Comin' right up!" Mr. Prince, with a flick of his wrist, moved the pan, tossing the finished waffle up into the air and onto a plate. I appaulded him. "For you, Miss," He bent down on one knee and gave it to me.

"Thank you, Sir." I giggled. After we all ate, I sat on the masthead and enjoyed the beautiful day.

"Kira! That's my spot!" Luffy whined.

I shrugged. "You didn't get here fast enough."

"No fair! Sanji gave you your food first!"

I laughed, "You're right!" I jumped down. "Nami? Robin?"

"Yea?" Nami and Robin were reading books.

"How do you deal with being outnumbered by men? _If_ we can call them that!" I laughed.

"By pulling out our hair and screaming at 'em!" Nami laughed.

I said, "Robin, how do you deal with them? You never get mad."

"Ignore them," Robin smiled. "Although, I find Cook-san's declartions of love to be quite flattering."

I laughed again, "He's crazy for you and Nami!"

"Marines!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. I shivered with excitment and unsheated my sword. Sanji, Zolo, Luffy, and I ran to meet the marines that were now aboard Merry.

AHHHHHHHH!" Chopper and Nami screamed as they ran away from a marine. A gunshot rang in my ear as I heard Sanji's voice.

"Never attack a lady, you crap-asshole!" Sanji shouted. Robin was laying on her side, out cold. Sanji's chest was bleeding from a small bullet hole. I smiled at my hero's bravery.

I knocked out two and jumped to avoid another. A blade touched my back. _Uh oh! I can't dodge it! _

The marine fell. Sanji grinned at me. "S'up?"

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" I said and returned to fighting.

Zolo, Sanji, and Luffy got the marines to finally retreat. Zolo and Luffy had minor cuts and bruises. Beside the bullet wound in his chest, Sanji looked a little tried but fine. Chopper checked everyone over anyway. I sat down, cleaning my sword a few hours later. "S'up, Kira-chan?" Sanji sat beside me.

"Yo, Mr. Prince." I greeted. "I loved that arc."

Sanji looked confused. "Which one?"

I laughed, "I call the Alabasta arc the Mr. Prince arc."

"Is it your favorite?"

"No, my favorite arc is Skypiea. You are so cool! Espeically when you mess up Eneru's ship,"

Sanji took off his black jacket and we talked to each other until dinner.

* * *

Author's note: Please review.


	12. OHH! A mold spot!

The Demon of the Merry Go!

Author's note: I'm so glad to be back writing fanfiction for all my wonderful fans! I don't have time to go back and redo each chapter so the whole story uses the name "Zoro", but I will be using Zoro's real name from now on.

Disclamer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 12: OOH! A mold spot!

"I'm stuck!" Luffy waved his arms helplessly as he tried in vain to pull his head out of the wall. Nami had punched him into the wall after he had blushed at a Lu/Na fic. I laughed and grabbed his waist. With a final push and pull, Luffy was free. He stretched his arm to catch his straw hat before it could fall into the sea.

"Nice," I said, opening up a good-looking Sa/Na fic on my laptop. I squealed as Sanji got hit with a deadly attack to protect Nami. I looked up from the fic. "Sanji's so brave! My favorite scene from the anime is when Sanji is still standing up from Eneru's attack and thanks him for the light." I exclaimed. "It was funny, but suspenseful at the same time."

"That was painful," Sanji said, coming to stand by me. "It was probably one of the most painful attacks I've endured so far."

"My favorite funny episode is the one with that big fat guy, Satori. He was hillarious!" I replied. "Especially when that ball hit Usopp and he was all like, 'At least I died like a man...' and then a flower popped out! The sound effect was epic!" I laughed.

"That was scary!" Usopp argued. "I thought it was gonna explode!"

Luffy laughed. "Beating that guy was fun!"

"If you didn't mind all the heart attacks. Honestly, Luffy..." Usopp sighed.

"Speaking of heart attacks, I almost had one when Sanji got hit in the chest with an impact dial." I said. "It was so scary! Then, when it said 'to be continued', I just about died."

"I'm always okay, Kira-chan. No need to ever worry about me." Sanji went heart eyes.

I hugged him. "Well, I am your number one, most special fan! I worry about you a lot. Especially when you had a nosebleed and flew out of the bubble in chapter 609!" Anime tears streamed down my face. "And you said you might die!"

"I promise I'll be alright, Kira-chan." Sanji told me in his smooth chef voice. "Would you like some chocolate?"

"YUM!" I shouted, completely forgetting why I was sad. Luffy and I were stuffing ourselves with as much chocolate as we could eat (causing several chocolate factories to go out of business) when Luffy noticed something.

"Is that a mold spot?"

"Is it a what?"

"A mold spot." Luffy pointed to the edge of this story's page. There was indeed a gigantic mold spot on the page.

And it was fuzzy.

"Hey look, Zoro! Free hair!" I shouted even though he was sleeping a few feet from where I stood.

He opened one eye. "For the last time, my hair is not mold! And it's about damn time you used my real name!"

I went into puppy-eyes mode and quivered my lip. "It's not my fault 4Kids corrupted me! Now, cut this mold off the story. Pwease, Zo-Zo! PWEASE!"

"It's not my fault you didn't work on the story for two fuckin' years!" Zoro shouted back.

"I didn't know a story could mold!" I complained. Zoro grumbled, but cut it off the story so the mold could no longer infect the rest of the story with its fuzziness and the day was saved.

* * *

Me: YAY! Zoro saved the day. I'll make sure to update regularly so it never molds again. The review button is unmoldy so click it!


	13. The chapter title won't fit!

The Demon of the Merry Go!

Disclamer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 13: Fighting rips apart even the best of friends

"Breakfast is ready, my lovelies." Sanji said as he came into the girl's cabin that morning.

"FOOD!" Luffy screeched as he zoomed past.

"LUFFY! MY PANCAKES!" I screamed, jumping on him, my legs wrapped around his neck. I covered his eyes.

"CAN'T SEE! GET OFF ME!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay," I chuckled, jumping off just as he hit the wall. I raced to the kitchen. "Ha-ha! Victory!"

"Mine!" Luffy yelled, blocking the doorway by bracing his arms and legs against the frame.

"Sorry, Gum-Gum Boy." I grinned. "Gum-Gum Kira Bell!" I stretched Luffy's head back and shot myself foward. Sanji caught me, helping me into a chair. "WOOHOO!"

"Wow," Usopp shook his head in amazement.

"What? I like Sanji's breakfasts. They're so yummy!" I replied.

"Mellorine! Arigoto, Kira-chan!" Sanji went into a cute little lovesick dance, heart eyes and all. I giggled.

"Someone's gotta make you happy." I hugged Sanji. He has a massive nosebleed. "AGHH! CHOPPER!"

"WHERE'S A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! SANJI'S GONNA DIE!" Chopper ran around in circles.

"SANJI'S GONNA WHAT?" I exclaimed, freaking out. "OH NO! SANJI CAN'T DIE!"

"KIRA! SHUT UP! CHOPPER, YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Zoro shouted. Chopper stopped running.

"Oh yeah," he said and started to treat Sanji.

"Oh, thank you, Zo-Zo!" I bearhugged him. "Sanji's not gonna die now!"

"Get off me or you're gonna die." Zoro growled.

"Zoro, you can't kill Kira! I told you before! She's our namaka!" Luffy stated. "Captain's orders!" I hid behind him and stuck out my tongue at Zoro from over Lufffy's shoulder.

"Captain's orders," I mocked.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you whether I can or not!" Zoro stood up and chased me around the ship.

"SANJI! THE GRASS-HAIRED IDIOT IS CHASING ME! HELP!" I laughed as I ran.

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" Sanji burst into flames. "DON't YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

I laughed. "You're in trouble now."

"Really?" Zoro smirked.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Have a nice swim!" Catching Zoro off guard, I pushed him overboard, crakling like a manic.

"You really know how to piss him off." Nami said.

"I know," I grinned. "Too bad I can't make money off it."

* * *

Author's note: Review please!


End file.
